Oxazolidinones represent a novel chemical class of synthetic antimicrobial agents. Linezolid represents the first member of this class to be used clinically. Oxazolidinones display activity against important Gram-positive human and veterinary pathogens including methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), vancomycin resistant enterococci (VRE) and β-lactam resistant Streptococcus pneumoniae (PRSP). There are several patents cited in the literature, which refer to oxazolidinones having antibacterial activity. The substituted piperidinophenyl oxazolidinones are disclosed in PCT application Nos. WO 95/25106, WO 96/13502, WO 04/007488, WO 04/007489, WO 05/054234 and PCT/IB2007/001179.